


Jealousy is an ugly thing

by EmelyGinger



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: And a very gifted artist, Based on a Tumblr Manip by deedo, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, PWP, Smut, Steve being a little bit of a possessive bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1393951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmelyGinger/pseuds/EmelyGinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Now Danny knows jealousy is an ugly thing, it makes people do crazy shit, but as he’s sprawled against the door – completely fucked out, body sprinkled with bites, and close to passing out – he’s thinking that some times, in some occasions, jealousy can be fucking awesome."</p>
<p>THIS is the result of roaming through Tumblr at 4 am.<br/>Based on this post ( http://deedo2313.tumblr.com/post/54541086022/man-sushi-i-was-trawling-my-porn-tag-as-you)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy is an ugly thing

**Author's Note:**

> There's not much to say, i guess this is what happens when i spend to many hours looking at one of my OTPs...it's small and a bit rushed but i had to do it.  
> The Manip belongs the Tumblr artist called Deedo ( http://deedo2313.tumblr.com/) I suggest you go drool over some of her work if you haven't yet. It's really good! 
> 
> That said, i do not own any of of the characters OR the image from which this is based.  
> Happy readings!

[THIS](http://deedo2313.tumblr.com/post/54541086022/man-sushi-i-was-trawling-my-porn-tag-as-you) is the reason why this work came to be.

(Scroll down the page for the Manip)

 

* * *

 

**Jealousy is an ugly thing**

They didn’t even make it to the suit’s bedroom, they just stumbled through the door and remained on the entrance, and sure enough Danny had a comment about the lack of self-restraint burning his tongue, but he remained silent. 

They’d spent the better half of the evening circling a suspect, pristine suits blending elegantly with the crowd but not getting them anywhere closer to a lead. But then the man glanced up mid-talk – and who would guess that aside from, maybe, being involved in money laundering he had a keen taste for clear eyed blonds – next second he’s in front of them, flirtatious eyes trained on Danny.

And Danny flirts back, makes an excellent job of warping him around his fingers until they have what they need, he pointedly ignores Steve even when the hairs on the back of his neck are standing in apprehension.

So you can call it damage control when Danny is the one sliding their jackets off, pressing Steve against the wooden door and kissing him chastely.

Steve on the other hand counts to a hundred  and then back to zero – too bad breathing exercises don’t work for shit when you actually need them – clenches his hand to refrain himself from going overboard . Maybe he should count to a thousand because he can still smell that man on his partner.

“Hey, hey I’m here.” Danny whispers, nuzzling Steve’s cheek, not backing down.

“Mine.”  He doesn’t mean for it to come out like a growl. He doesn’t.

But it still makes Danny shiver against him.

The next time Danny kisses him Steve presses back, opens his mouth with a groan and lets his hands slide down his lover’s body, squeezes his ass and hears the blond groan with satisfaction.

“So the bedroom Is right there…” Danny says.

“I know.”

“Come on not even you can be this cliché! The bedroom is right there, seriously Steve, what’s up with the sexcapades?” And Danny manages to pull out this incredulous look that would be a lot more convincing if his partner couldn’t feel the outline of his cock.

“I want to fuck you right here.” Steve’s tone is almost casual, but there’s something in his tone that makes Danny’s chest flutter “Take your clothes off.”

And he does, stumbles through his and Steve’s clothes and as soon as he’s done he’s clinging back to the brunet, body burning with desire. Presses so close that he can feel Steve’s heart thundering against his chest.

“We have less than an hour.” He states quietly.

“It’s more than enough.”

The next time their lips meet its wild,  Steve bites his lover’s bottom lip a little too harsh and grabs his hair, and Danny his s _o_ hard.

He silently obeys when Steve pushes him against the door, moans as he feels lips tracing down his back, and when fingers caress his hole he arches his towards him like a bitch in heat.

Steve’s eyes darken even more, because Danny’s ass is so fucking perfect, round and perky – totally drool-worthy – and all his.  

It’s messy at best, there’s no lube and Steve’s wet fingers drag against the blond’s inner walls, but by the second finger Danny is pleading for more, voice raspy and body arching wantonly.

Two become three, Danny’s rim is stretched tight around Steve’s fingers, and he’s pushing against him trying to get them impossibly deeper.

“You’re doing so well; you could come with just my fingers, couldn’t you?” And that makes him moan in displeasure.

“No, please…” Steve can feel his inner walls trying to push him out.

“Oh? Is there something you want?”

“F-fuck Steve, if you don’t fuck me this insta-AH!” He’s interrupted by the feeling of teeth sinking on his shoulders.

“You’re mine you hear?”

The blond nods frantically, blushing _so_ pretty and the noise he makes the moment he feels slide inside him is nothing but obscene, and the brunet sets a punishing pace.

They fuck hard and fast, Danny’s knees almost buckling with the force of his orgasm – a hand clawing at the wood and mouth going slack – and Steve’s right behind him, coming inside him, hands bruising his hips.

Now Danny knows jealousy is an ugly thing, it makes people do crazy shit, but as he’s sprawled against the door – completely fucked out, body sprinkled with bites, and close to passing out – he’s thinking that _some_ times, in _some_ occasions, jealousy can be fucking awesome. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you guys enjoyed it! :)


End file.
